dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gohan
Gohan (孫 悟飯) is the oldest son of the primary protagonist Goku and his wife Chi Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Unlike the rest of his allies and his father, Gohan lacks discipline and doesn't like to fight, however, he will only do so if his loved ones are in danger. Unlike his father, Gohan lacks a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises. Nevertheless, Gohan fights alongside the Z Fighters in the defense of Earth for much of his life. He eventually settles down with a family at the end of Dragon Ball Z, opting for the life of a scholar instead. History Gohan was born in May of Age 757, about a year after Goku and Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn, he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked, as opposed to the name his mother chose (Einstein). His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Once, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentally released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers' brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of Gohan. Appearance Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes. He has his father's facial features, and also has his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. Before he transforms into Great Ape and mostly appears in the ending theme of the anime, Gohan wears a white tank top and his green pants and black shoes from his child attire. While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore after he reverted to his human form from his Great Ape form and his tail was removed also by Piccolo until it grows back during his fight against Vegeta. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Battle Armor given to him by Vegeta. He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. During the Androids Saga, he now has long hair and retains the same outfit that he wore in the Saiyan Saga and the Frieza Saga, but now wears black kung-fu shoes and white shin guards instead of brown grass shoes. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear. After leaving the Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller (roughly Krillin's height), and also quite muscularly developed for his age. He reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games, with the addition of Piccolo's white cape and weighted shoulder pads. During this time his hair is spiky much like Goku's. As a teenager, he is similar in height to his father. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. Having slacked off on his training, he is fairly thinner and his built has become noticeably leaner. He alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive. His obi, wrist bands and shin guards are red but in the movie Broly: The Second Coming, His shin guards are reverted to white. During the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito. In his fight against Super Buu and reuniting with his father and Vegeta after they defeated Kid Buu, Gohan wears an outfit identical to his father, Goku's and his outfit in the movie Bojack Unbound. At the party for the celebration of the defeat of Kid Buu, he wears a blue suit as part of his formal clothing. As an adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang. In Dragon Ball GT, he retains his hairstyle from the end of Dragon Ball Z with the only difference being it is a little longer and is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he does not need them to fight. It is possible, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses. When facing Omega Shenron, Gohan wears a gi resembling that of the ones Goku used to wear throughout Dragon Ball Z. Personality As a child, Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child who lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit, so he had to utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Being only half-Saiyan, Gohan is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Gohan has a truly pure and gentle heart, apart of having the typical Saiyan appetite and will eat anything.2 Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventures. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero, though he dislikes receiving the fame and attention that comes with being a hero and prefers to keep a low profile. This is evident when he didn't acknowledge Cell's defeat at his hands to the public after Mr. Satan falsely took credibility for it. During the Zen Exhibition Match, he admitted that his Saiyan half was getting excited from the challenge shown by Toppo of Universe 11, demonstrating that he actually does enjoy fighting. It is possible that he prefers not to fight due to the many gruesome and painful fights he experienced in the past, and because of these battles, Gohan has negative emotions associated with fighting. As commented by Piccolo, after Gohan transforms to his ultimate form to fight Buu is shown to be arrogant, and often to let his guard down. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. While Gohan does care about his mother, he like his father has a fear of her temper to the point in Dragon Ball Super he informs his mother that Goku planned to leave to train under Whis, stating that he had to tell her for his own safety, though fortunately Chi-Chi surprisingly calmed down after Goku left with Whis. However Gohan will defy his mother if it is important as he tells his mother off after she refuses to let him go to Namek to revive Piccolo using the Namekian Dragon Balls, due to feeling responsible for Piccolo's death at the hands of Nappa. After the battle with Cell, Gohan gives up martial arts to focus on his studies and only resumed his training at the behest of his little brother Goten. Although he acknowledged he had fallen out of practice and lacked the fighting expertise of his father and Vegeta, Gohan gave all that he had as he fought Majin Buu and was eager to kill Buu for murdering his family and friends. In the years to come, he continued to train on-and-off while having a career and being a family man. He marries Videl, with whom he fell in love despite her being Mr. Satan's daughter, and has a daughter named Pan. Gohan proves to be a loving husband and doting father who takes delight in lavishing his daughter with attention and affection. After witnessing the death of Piccolo, Videl and Pan at the hands of Frieza in the timeline erased by Whis' Temporal Do-Over, Gohan realizes that he must get much stronger in order to protect them. Because of this, he asks Piccolo to train him once again.7 To which, by the time of the Tournament of Power, Gohan has become considerably more powerful than before, although it is unclear as to how much more powerful he has become as Piccolo has stated that Gohan's power is truly bottomless and that he can continue to further strengten himself to new heights. However, despite reawakening his power, Piccolo points out his tendency to become arrogant and let his guard down could prove disastrous for Team Universe 7 during the tournament so Piccolo tries to discipline Gohan in order to break this dangerous habit. After witnessing his son's newfound power, fighting instincts and keeping in mind his keen intellect, Goku makes the decision to step aside from the role of Team Captain and appoints Gohan as the Captain of Team Universe 7 after their fight, stating Gohan's power is similar to his own and his intelligence makes him ideal for the role. Gohan has also expressed the desire to surpass his father by his own terms and methods, choosing to focus on empowering his Ultimate form - which is his true and uninhibited power - rather than depend on the Super Saiyan transformations. Power From the time he was a young child, Gohan was seen to have had an extraordinary level of power, though it would only be revealed through anger or whenever he exeperienced fierce rage. As Gohan grew older, he went through tough training with his mentor Piccolo and eventually learned to control his fully awakened power at will as a young adult. At one point in the series, Gohan had even surpassed his father Goku and the second strongest fighter Vegeta when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and saved the world from the bio-android Cell at only 10 years of age (turning 11 years old). As time passed after Cell's defeat, Gohan no longer trained as intensely as he once did and eventually lost the ability to control his power. However, Vegeta has stated previously that Gohan has the potential to become stronger than himself and Goku if he took his training seriously. After Goku leaves Earth after the defeat of Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT, realizing how weak he had truly become, Gohan finally decided to get back to training full time and becomes one of the strongest fighters on Earth once again in Dragon Ball Absalon. Abilities and Techniques Masenko This was the first technique that Gohan learned during his training with Piccolo as a child. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. When fired, it is somewhat similar to the Kamehameha wave. Kamehameha During his training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan is taught this technique by his father and eventually learns to master this technique. Telekinesis Gohan can use this technique to manipulate objects and energy. Energy Barrier Gohan can use this technique to generate a shield around himself to protect himself from energy based attacks. He uses this technique very frequently throughout his battles in the Dragon Ball series. Perfect Ki Sense Due to his training from Piccolo, Gohan can perfectly sense the power levels of his adversaries. Forms and Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans (while in the possession of a tail), Gohan has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when a full moon appears. Though due to unproper training, Gohan loses all of his mental control when in this form. After his tail was originally cut off by Goku in Dragon Ball Z, it is shown to have grown back in Dragon Ball Absalon. Super Saiyan Gohan gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at the young age of ten, during the intense training with his father Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After this training was completed, he became one of the first to ever completely master this transformation. Super Saiyan 2 After his full mastery over the Super Saiyan form, Gohan was the youngest and also first character in the Dragon Ball series to access the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. When transformed, this form doubles Gohan's power and speed. Imperfect Super Saiyan 4 This form is a transformation first seen in Dragon Ball Absalon during Gohan's battle against Kosho. Though it is not a fully powered up Super Saiyan 4 transformation, it seems that he found a way to combine his Ultimate power with this form and his speed also greatly increases. Super Saiyan 4 Known as Super Saiyan 4, this transformation is not part of the traditional line of transformations. It is currently unknown how Gohan reaches this form in Dragon Ball Absalon, but it is assumed that he may have achieved this transformation during his twelve years of intense training before the arrival of the Absalonian Saiyans. Ultimate This power-up is used by Gohan to fully awaken his true power within himself and was achieved by his training with Old Kai in the Other World. Though his appearance may look like his base form, it is said that his power is equal to that of a Super Saiyan 3. After many years of without any training, Gohan could no longer access this this power, however, in Dragon Ball Absalon once he began training intensely once again he regained control of this transformation and can now reach even greater heights of power than he did before in this form. Grand Ultimate This transformation is seen for the first time in Dragon Ball Absalon and is the transformation beyond his Ultimate form. During Gohan's ascension to this form from his Super Saiyan 4 state, it is asumed that this form could potentially be slightly below or on par with a Super Saiyan 5. Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Human